


Headaches and Pain Relievers

by LizabethSTucker



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Hank Stanley has his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches and Pain Relievers

Headaches and Pain Relievers  
by Lizabeth S. Tucker

 

Captain Stanley stood in the door of the kitchen and sighed. The twits were at it again. Rubbing his fingers at a spot over his right eye, Stanley turned on his heel, heading out the back bay. He simply couldn't put up with the bickering.

The night sky was a-twinkle with stars, the usual Los Angeles smog dissipated thanks to El Nino's winds. He walked to the wall separating them from the expressway. Stanley leaned against it, breathing deeply. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax.

"Cap?" A quiet voice came from the garbage area.

"Yeah, Mike?" Stanley opened his eyes to look at his engineer.

"You okay?"

The lanky officer shrugged. "Mostly."

Stoker moved to the wall, hopping up to perch next to his captain. They stayed side-by-side in the balmy darkness. Silence was rare at Station 51, especially when Chet and Johnny were going at it. Both men were enjoying the respite.

Stoker finally broke the silence. "Cap, if there's anything I can do, you'll let me know, right?"

"Of course, Mike. I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"I mean it. If you'd like me to kill the PPs, I will."

"Pee pees?" Stanley looked up at the normally quiet man.

"The Phantom and the Pigeon. The PPs. Kinda fitting, I think, considering what both of them are full of."

Stanley blinked, then broke out laughing. He slapped a hand on Stoker's leg. "Thanks, Mike. I needed that."

Stoker jumped down from the wall, pleased at his leader's reaction. "Ready to go inside?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." They strolled back to the garage, their steps in sync.


End file.
